


Tiny Team Lads Action News!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Team Lads, Team Lads Action News, Tiny Lads AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Lads are off to find more news again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Team Lads Action News!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk :)

"TINY TEAM LADS ACTION NEWS TEAM, GO!" 

The three men, each a respectable 3.45 inches high, piled into the helicopter that Ryan had wired up to be controlled from within, a tiny camera and microphone in their hands. Ray at the controls, they lifted into the air, their tiny chopper making a few laps around the room before Geoff opened the door for them and they were off! 

"And now for the traffic report!" Michael yelled into the microphone. "...We are the only tiny people so the roads are clear of RC cars. But The Risemonger is walking back to his desk with a coffee! That might be hazardous for any tinies that are walking around! We're going in for another look."

The chopper landed on Jon's desk just as he sat down, startling him a little. "Tiny team lads action news!" The lads chorused, tripping over each other getting out of the helicopter. "Do you have any news?!" A tiny microphone was held up to Jon and he smiled, leaning down to it. 

"As you can see on my screen, I'm just finishing the Tiny Lads shirt!" The design was the little lads, Ray, Michael and Gavin sat on a massive banana as they usually did during that week before the Mario Kart Immersion.   
"The fans love you guys. These will sell out immediately."

"Will we be getting them too?" Gavin asked, grinning up at the design. 

"Of course!" Jon smiled. "You always do." The lads cheered before climbing back into their helicopter and flying away to find more news.

"Who has news?!" Gavin beamed, looking out of the window. "There's Miles! Let's interview him!"

Ray began to descend, Gavin bouncing and suddenly falling onto Ray with a shriek. "GAVIN, NO!" The chopper began to spin out of control, round and round, all three men screaming. This was the end. They were all going to smash into the floor in a fireball of death. 

Suddenly, everything stopped moving and they all breathed a collective sigh of relief, looking out at the concerned face peering in. "You guys are gonna get yourselves killed." Jack mumbled as he emptied the three onto his hand before gently putting them safe in his beard. 

"Sorry, Jack..." The three mumbled, curling up in the beard nest they had claimed some months ago, beginning to finish their news report from within. Jack simply smiled and walked back to the Achievement Hunter office. 


End file.
